One Wish for Eternity
by Rikka-tan
Summary: If you were given eternity, what will you do? If you were given one wish, what will it be? Kuroko has many cross-paths in life. What change will each of that encounters bring inside of him? AU. Akakuro. GOM/Kuroko.


**Title: **One Wish for Eternity

**Disclaimer: **Wish it was mine.

**Pairings: **Akakuro. GOM/Kuroko.

**Warning: **MxM. AU. bit of overusing some words, i guess. Forget the summary. i kinda had a hard time summarizing what this story was really about *sigh*

**A/N:** Another KnB fic~ The idea just came out of nowhere, and so I wrote it on a whim :3 This is **AU**.

I knew most of my reader waiting for MiL fic to be update, I assure you I did try my best working on that fic, it just that I'm quite busy nowadays and I will still be for the next few months, also adding to the fact that I got sick (I've been told to go see a doctor). So, for the time being, I present you this. This story have been sitting on my laptop and I kinda forgot I had this written *shamelessly laugh* I hope this fic can entertain you for now.

**This is beta'ed by Fangirling-girl.**

**Italic is flashback. If the story written was all in italic, it means flashback.**

Enjoy reading~

* * *

_I need no eternity._

_For if a chance is given,_

_I'll gladly exchange it to one wish._

_The wish to be with you…_

* * *

_**Prologue – The Day When Everything Change**_

* * *

"_Wish?"_

_There's a slight amusing tone heard from his voice. The man settled his gaze on the falling snow. He stretched out his hand to let the snow fell and melting on his palm._

"_What's the need of wish when I have eternity with me?" He glanced back toward the teal haired man, raising one of his eyebrows. A smirk was plastered on his face._

_The bluenette stared back at him impassively, and then averted his eyes into the scenery. It was all buried by snow. So pure, so beautiful. All he could see was white; it was as if the world was engulfed by purity. No malice, no evil. The world of nothingness. "What's the use of eternity if you don't have a wish?"_

_The redhead startled._

"_There'll be nothing to look forward to, nothing to live for." The smaller of the two returned his blue eyes into those scarlet orbs. "If that is what it'll be…" he trailed for a moment, deepening his gaze on the other man, "then, there is no worth in living. It's the same with dying."_

_He was taken aback. His red eyes widened briefly, showing his surprise upon his companion's words. He quickly regained his composure and laughed lightly. "I see…"_

_The red-haired man raised his head, admiring the never-ending blue sky, the same color with the bluenette's eyes. He turned back then walked toward the man. His red hair fluttered as he took each steps__ due to the icy breeze_. He stopped right in front of him.

"_Then, if you may have a wish —only one wish— what will you wish for?"_

_He settled his red eyes on the man's sky blue ones. He saw a flicker of emotion on it. The eyes, which were staring at him, were so warm and gentle, it always did. He wondered sometimes, why him? What made him deserved such treatment?_

_The teal haired man closed his eyes for a moment. He, then, opened it slowly, with determination and another indescribable feeling painted on it._

"_My wish is…"_

* * *

_Pool of blood was splattered on the pure white ground. The snow absorbed that stained red, enchanting an oddity toward the sole crimson within endless ghostly white._

_The icy breeze softly caressed the blue locks, as if trying to soothe the man who was lying helplessly on the cold ground from pain. His eyelashes fluttered slowly, struggling to keep his fading consciousness, attempted to ascertain his gaze focusing on the one embracing him so delicately._

_"Sei..." He whispered weakly the name of a person whom he had grown to cherish, to hold precious, more than anyone, more than anything else._

_The hands that were holding him tightened slightly at the call. He was not sure if his blurry eyesight caused the imagination... of the man who was looking at him with a pair of red eyes glazed by unshed tears._

_A pale hand reached out to touch the redhead's face. The moment the tip of his fingers made a contact against his counterpart's skin, he felt a reassuring warmth that his body, contrarily, had gradually lose. He smiled softly, relieved at the thought. He was warm. He was alive. He was okay._

_A hand was placed on top of his blue hair, stroking it gently. "Tetsuya."_

_The bluenette settled his gaze on the other's red orbs, which in return staring at him with an unfathomable emotion._

_"I'm... sorry, Sei..." He smiled bitterly, tracing the redhead's face thoroughly, not wanting to missed a single thing. He wanted to burn it deep into his memory, his heart. The shape of his face, the feel of his touch, his scent, his voice —everything, because it probably would be the last time._

_"Promise..." His breath started to become ragged. "It seems... I won't be... able to... keep... it..." His voice was fading slowly._

_His body had lost its last strength. "My... pro.. mise..." His eyes became heavy. They wanted to be closed so badly, to fall into deep slumber. "... with you... to..ge...ther..."  
_

_And one last word lingered, unspoken._

_'Always...'_

* * *

He opened his eyes, back from recalling the past. He looked at his surroundings. There's snow falling, enveloping the world. It was white, shade of white as far as his gaze goes. It felt the same as that time, with his memories of the past —the memories _where everything had begun, the day when everything had changed_. It's like nothing had changed, yet it had.

"Tetsuya."

He turned over to the source of the voice. There stood the _same_ red-haired man, the very person who had changed his entire life. The man was wearing dark red colored kimono which matched his hair color with a black obi warped on his waist. He walked slowly toward the bluenette.

"Nostalgia?" he asked while staring at the smaller man with his heterochromatic eyes.

The teal haired man returned his gaze. The red and gold eyes that were usually beaming with confidence were now filled with a tint of _anxiety_ and..._ fear_.

"A little."

The red-haired man flinched slightly, not really obvious, but still didn't go unnoticed by his smaller companion who had been with him for a long time. He averted his gaze, looking at anything but the bluenette.

"Do you resent me?" he trailed, "—that I did not give you a choice?"

The smaller man shook his head. "No."

He still didn't look convinced, even-though the teal haired man had already given him his answer. Because it's the truth. He had forced the man, not giving him a chance to choose, to decide the bluenette's life on his own. He had ruined his only wish for his own sake. He had all the rights to hate him, to loathe him for the life he had given him now, for the dream and future he had lost. The red-haired man knew, perfectly realized what he had done, yet he was unable to let go.

The smaller man realized the uncertainty. He cupped the redhead's face with both of his slender hands, gently turned it to face him. They locked their eyes together.

"I don't resent you for what had happened, and I never will. Not in the past, not now, and not in the future." His sky blue eyes softened as he smiled, "You have chosen, Sei, and so have I."

There's silence for a moment, before the taller man reached out one of his hand then held the bluenette's hand, which was resting on his face and pressed it gently into his cheek. "I see."

It felt like time have stopped. There were so many emotions flowing between them that neither of them dared to break the stillness.

Few minutes passed before the red haired man exhaled softly, shoving the snow piling on the top of the bluenette's head. He moved his hand that was holding on the smaller man's hand down, smiling as he said, "It's time for us to go."

He nodded and took one last glance toward the scenery, because it might be the last time they would ever be here. Because there's no turning back and he didn't ever want any regret. He embedded it into his heart, before following the redhead right away, toward their new beginning.

* * *

_-continue-_

* * *

**A/N:** Dunno why I need to start each of my KnB story with prologue.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
